


Make Me Jealous

by empresskylo



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-25 23:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empresskylo/pseuds/empresskylo
Summary: You’re Stephen Strange’s apprentice and you have a feeling he doesn’t like you even though you’re in love with him. When he sees you flirting with Loki he gets increasingly jealous/angry.





	1. Chapter 1

“It seems we have visitors.” Stephen muttered under his breath as he stood up from his place in front of various books and artifacts. You looked up from your seat across from him; you didn’t hear anything so you were startled by his deep voice cutting the silence.

Stephen walked out of the room, his cape flying over to him and gently resting at the spot around his neck. You stood up quickly, slightly tripping over your chair to follow him. You were his apprentice and you had a feeling Dr. Strange didn’t care for you very much. He was always cold and abrasive towards you so you always tried to follow him closely and do as he said to get on his good side.

You stumbled out of the room, catching up to him as he walked down the grand stair case and to the front door where two tall and attractive men stood. You heard Stephen make a sly remark as they bickered in the quiet room.

The first man was Thor, you could easily make him out even with normal clothes on. He was buff, to say the least, and he made eye contact you with you as he spoke to Stephen, giving you a poliete nod to say hello. You had met Thor before and he was always very kind to you. He stood next to his brother, Loki, who was dressed in an all black suit. You had never met him before this but you were still able to identify who he was. 

“So you’ll help me?” Thor asked Stephen. 

“Yes, very well. Inter-dimensional threats is kind of my strong suit, I suppose.” You hadn’t really heard the whole conversation between Thor and Stephen as you were too busy focusing on Loki, who had been eyeing you up and down this entire time. You think you heard something about a weird alien creature that was going to destroy Asgard? You felt your cheeks heat up as Loki bit his lip. You couldn’t look away even though you desperately wanted to. Stephen noticed Loki’s gaze at you while he was talking to Thor and rolled his eyes.

Stephen and Thor turned to walk back up the grand staircase behind you when Stephen called out, “Just make sure he doesn’t touch anything,” referring to the dark haired man in front of you. A small “Okay” escaped your lips which infuriated Stephen. He was irritated at the fact that you didn’t even turn to face him when he spoke to you as you were too busy lost in Loki’s gaze while he made googly eyes at you. 

Stephen hesitated, looking at the back of you while you shifted uncomfortably in Loki’s sight, then him and Thor disappeared down the hall and you and Loki stood alone in the entry room. “So,” he began, now walking slowly in a circle around you, “Who might you be? His little toy he uses when he gets board? My, he has fine taste.” Your cheeks turned bright red, “No!” You objected. You words were stuttered and not as authoritative as you wanted to sound. “I’m his apprentice, I’m here to help Dr. Strange in his research.”

Loki stopped circling in front of you, now much closer than before. “Oh, so you work alongside him during the day and then underneath him at night? He’s a clever man. I need me one of you.” You almost choked at his words, stepping backwards, trying to create space between your bodies. “No- I don’t- we don’t..” you stammered. 

“You’re telling me you and him don’t-” he wiggled his eyebrows as he closed the space between you once again with his body. 

“No! He barley even treats me like a person. I’m the last person he’d ever think about in that sense!” You almost shouted. Why were you shouting? You were getting all worked up and you didn’t know why. Was it because Loki was teasing you, making you flustered while he inched closer and closer? Or was it because you did have feelings for Stephen and he only saw you as someone to burden with work he didn’t want to do. 

“Well, since you cleared that up, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if we..” Loki reached out and grabbed at your waist, pulling your body into his. Your whole face went a crimson red, your mouth parting at his gestures. You didn’t know what to do. You couldn’t believe you were getting hypnotized by the God of Mischief’s seductive word play. He leaned in and whispered in an oh-so-husky voice, “I would have you right now on this floor if you wanted to.” Your knees felt weak. You almost began to think of that idea: letting him push you against the wall and then ravishing you on the floor where you stood, but you shook your head, getting yourself out of this daze. You tried to push him off of you but he was much stronger. You began to stumble over your words, “No, Loki, I can’t. I-”

Stephen cut you off, “Loki, remove yourself from my apprentice,” his voice booming off the walls. Loki looked back down at you and winked, then stepped away, raising his hands up defensively, “We were just having a little fun.” 

“I told you not to touch anything” He growled, his eyes narrowing.

Thor came stomping down the steps when he noticed Stephens evil stare at Loki as he flipped the rim of his cloak upwards [see gif], wanting to stop a fight before it even had the chance to begin. “Well, we’ll be off,” He said grabbing his brothers shoulder to turn him around and follow him out the door.

Thor muttered to Loki, “We’ll meet Strange at Stark’s.” He ushered his brother out as Stephen came storming down the steps right at them, but Loki managed to get one last sentence out, “I hope I’ll see you there, love.” He shouted at you with a wink as Stephen slammed the door closed. 

Stephen took a moment to try and compose himself before he whipped around and came stomping over to you, “I’m sorry, I don’t know what happened. I tried to tell him-” He cut you off, “Is this your game?” He asked you accusingly. 

“What?” You asked, completely confused. 

“You wanted to make me jealous, you think doing that will get you anywhere?” He was now only inches away from your face, his voice dark and filled with bass. You shook your head, not able to speak as your heartbeat picked up at how severely close Stephen was to you right now. 

He spoke in a whisper, “You think I’ll finally give in and act on my thoughts because you were busy fondling that poor excuse of a demigod?” He was looking down at you, he’s large stature intimidating. 

You had nothing to say, you had no idea where this was all coming from. He gently came up and pushed a strand of your hair behind your ear, his behavior mellowing out. You felt the warmth of his hand when it brushed against your cheek. He leaned down, almost touching your lips with his and you closed your eyes. You thought you were dreaming for a moment only to be brought back to reality when he crashed his lips to yours. His hand came sliding up to the back of your head pulling you in closer. 

His body was engulfed around you, his free hand resting on your exposed hip where your shirt bunched up. You felt ecstatic as he slid his tongue into your mouth while his hands moved to rest on your butt giving it a slight squeeze. You felt him slow down and gently pull away, you stood there with your eyes still closed, savoring the moment and the smell of his sweet cologne. 

You opened your eyes to find yourself standing there alone. The warmth of his body that was once pressed to your front side now seeping away. You turned and looked and didn’t seem him anywhere around you. Stephen cursed at himself as he walked back into his library where you both sat earlier. He had to get away before he was too far gone. He couldn’t have any distractions, especially with his apprentice. 

You backed into the wall behind you and sank to the floor, not sure what to make of what just happened, and you felt a tear fall from the corner of your eye and down your cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut warning

Days had past since you last saw Stephen. He left without notice to Stark Industries to work on saving Asgard at Thor’s request. You puttered around the empty building, studying during the day and sometimes creeping around places that Stephen told you to stay away from at night. You were board and confused. You thought a lot about the kiss, so much so that you weren’t even sure if it actually happened. 

You were sitting in the library once again as you did for the past three days when a bright orange orb expanded in the room. It glistened like a galaxy and made a crackling noise that was quiet, like a small flame. Stephen fell through it landing next to his work bench with a thud. The orange light disappeared and Stephen pulled himself up, his face cut and bleeding. 

“Oh my god, are you okay?” You asked rushing over to him. He pushed you off of him as he straightened himself up. “Yes, I’m fine. I barely got away but Asgard is safe now, no thanks to Stark.” He muttered in an angry tone. You didn’t want to pry so you didn’t ask any questions. He made his way out of the room, you assumed he was going to where he kept his medical supplies and you tried to follow but he shouted at you, “Just stay there! I don’t need this right now!” And stormed off. 

You sat back in your seat and continued reading where you left off, trying to ignore Stephen’s cold attitude towards you. Maybe he just needed time to cool off after the battle he was just in. 

A few hours later and Stephen came striding in and sat at his usual spot behind his desk. Your legs were now stretched out on the chair beside you with your book laying casually in your lap. You peered up at him and saw him writing and flipping open a old brown book. His cut was now cleaned up and not as bright red as before, his clothes clean and hair freshly washed. You looked back at your page trying to ignore the fact that he was sitting in the same room as you and getting to work as if nothing had happened just days before.

As time ticked on, you finally decided you weren’t going to do this anymore. He was too stubborn to come talk to you about it but you weren’t going to just let him ignore you. You were sick of how much power he held over you. You might lose your job over this but you weren’t going to let him toy with your emotions any longer. You pushed yourself up, making your way to the front side of the wooden table he was sat in front of and looked down at him. 

He finished writing his sentence and looked up at you, “What?” He asked with a temper in his tone. 

You took a deep breath, trying to gain the strength to put all your feelings out on the table. He cocked an eyebrow at you, trying to figure out what you were about to do.

“Okay,” you started, “I know I’m you apprentice, and I know you think I’m worthless and never do anything right. And I’m aware you were probably just lonely, I mean you’re always in here alone and you never go out into the real world anymore, so I get why you kissed me. But Stephen, I really liked you. And you can’t just kiss someone and then pretend like it never happened!” You felt tears welling in your eyes, Stephen’s eye contact with you never faulting. You could see the hurt he felt in his face at your words. 

“And to be quiet honest, I didn’t really plan what I was going to say and I know you’re probably going to fire me now but-” He cut you off. “I’m not going to fire you.” He grumbled. He was annoyed that you’d even think so petty of him to fire you for being honest with him.

“Well, thank you, I guess.” You said barely above a whisper. “But if you could not do that again, that’d be great, because I don’t enjoy having my feelings played with. And I’m not just your little toy you can have when you’re lonely like Loki said.”

He pushed himself up out of his chair, the loud noise against the ground startling you. You backed up subconsciously as he approached you, his voice deep, “You really think so little of me to keep you around because I’m so sad and lonely? That I just want you as a play thing?” His voice a mixture of authority and hurt.

You gulped, “Well… No. I mean, maybe-” You bumped into the bookshelf behind you as he kept coming closer. He could tell you were getting flustered.

He laughed, “You really are so daft that you can’t even tell I have feelings for you.” 

Your eyes widened, “You… what?” 

He leaned down towards your face, “You know I can’t afford any distractions, and you have been the biggest one yet.” He muttered, the heat of his mouth dancing across your lips. 

You felt your heart start pounding in your chest. “Especially when you wear your skirts that short” He muttered looking down at the skirt you put on today. You suddenly felt a wave of confidence, caught off guard at his remark. You decided you were going to make the best of the moment, “Well, if my skirt is bothering you so much, I can take it off if you’d like?” You said looking up at him with innocent eyes. 

He slammed you up against the bookshelf kissing you, his body pressed against yours and you could feel him getting hard. You pulled away for a moment, “As long as you promise not to be cold to me and act like none of this happened.” He held your chin, his thumb brushing over your lips. “I promise” He whispered, placing a delicate kiss upon your lips. 

He kissed you roughly again, you could feel his beard against your face. He grinded against your body, his hard cock hitting over your crotch making you moan. “Wow.” He said breathless. 

“What?” You asked, hoping you didn’t just embarrass yourself by moaning.

“I’d like you to keep making that sound,” He growled, now heaving you up into his arms and turning around and placing you on his desk. You opened your legs as you sat there, his body between them as he kissed along your jaw then down your neck.

“You don’t know how long I’ve dreamt of this.” He mumbled into his trail of kisses. You ran your hands through his hair as he kissed down your slightly unbuttoned shirt. 

He unsnapped your buttons, your bra now completely exposed. He looked back and marveled at you before him, sitting on his work desk, your skirt hitched upwards, your shirt undid, and your hair a mess. He almost came in his pants right there, this was a fantasy of his ever since you started working for him. A fantasy that turned into a deep love for you that he refused to show, but you were thankful he was now. 

His hands slid up and cupped your breast over your bra. He pushed your shirt off your shoulders and you tossed it behind you. He unclasped your bra with ease, watching intensely as it slid off your torso. He bit his lip as his hands came up to your chest. “I’ve never seen a more beautiful woman” He uttered. He was lost in your beauty as you reached up and ran your fingers through his hair, his eyes closing for a moment. 

“Stephen,” You pleaded. His eyes opened and looked into yours. His eyes were no longer cold and dark, they were soft and lustful. His gestures changed to calm and loving as you slid your hand down his chest. “Undress for me” You spoke. 

He grinned as he unbuttoned his shirt, dropping it to the floor. You grabbed his hips and pulled him in closer so you could run your palms down his exposed torso. You traced along his muscles, your finger lingering as it went. He watched you the entire time like he was under your spell. Your hands reached down to his pants, unbuckling them and trying to push them down. He pulled them the rest of the way off and you could see the tent forming in his boxers. 

You looked up at him while he rubbed circles with his thumb on your thigh. You placed your hand on his cheek and pulled him in to kiss you. His hand when to your back as he deepened the kiss. He gently laid you back on his desk, never breaking the kiss. He crawled up on top of you and you instinctively bucked your hips up into him. He grunted and pulled way. He shimmied off his boxers and pushed your skirt up to reveal your lacy pink underwear. His fingers came up to rub you over your underwear, feeling how wet you already were. He couldn’t wait any longer and neither could you. 

He pushed your underwear to the side and slowly slid into you, your moans echoing off the walls. He tried to control himself but the sounds coming out of your mouth drove him crazy. He was propped up over you, his muscles fully showing as he supported himself and began to pump into you. Your knees came up as you bent your legs giving him more room to go deeper. 

He kissed your neck where it met your collar bone, your nails dragging against his back. He kept thrusting, the books on the edge of the table crashing to the ground. The only sounds were his heavy breathing, the slap of your bodies colliding, and both of your moans. He came up to kiss you and you grabbed his cheeks in your hand as he did. He pulled away, gazing into your eyes as he pleasured you, your hands lingering on his face, tracing his jawline. 

“Fuck!” He groaned, never leaving eye contact with you. You both were lost in each other’s world, wanting to see one another’s face as you made each other feel so good. “Ugh- Stephen-” You cried out, the feeling of his large length hitting your g-spot. His forehead beaded with sweat as he thrusted harder into you, his pens and pencils rolling off the table. The table was rocking and making noises as he slammed into you.

Your walls began to tighten around him making him moan out in pleasure. “Y/N- Ugh- fuck!” He moaned. Obscenities began to pool out of your mouth as well. You were both reaching the end, he wanted you both to release at the same time so he reached down and rubbed circles over your clit. You closed your eyes as you cried out in pleasure. “Look at me,” He instructed, his voice husky. Your eyes opened. “I want to look at you when you come,” He growled. 

You saw his eyes grow dark as his began going in and out of you excruciatingly fast. You both moaned loudly reaching your high as he spilled himself inside of you. His thrusts were sloppy but he kept going in order to draw out your climax. You both were moaning as he continued to grind his hips into yours, your own bucking up to meet him. 

“Shit!” He grunted as he collapsed on top of your body. You held him there for a moment before he climbed off of you and helped you up. His tall and toned body bent over to get both of your clothes, resting them on the table. You sat on the edge of his desk, watching him slip his boxers back on. He looked up at you, “What?” He asked smiling. You were slightly worried that this was all he wanted and everything he said was a lie. 

“You’re not done with me now, are you?” You pleaded, your voice shaky. He rushed over to you, standing between your legs once again, his hands on your face. “No, I told you I’m not.” He said, his eyes showing how hurt he was to think he was so cold to you that you were now afraid he was going to ghost you again. 

“I’m in love with you.” His words took the breath right out of your chest. “That was more than just sex, Y/N.” 

You smiled and nodded your head, happy tears rolling out of both your eyes as he placed his lips against yours.

**Author's Note:**

> chapter 2 will have smut


End file.
